This invention relates to an apparatus, system and/or method for hemodialysis and, more particularly, to a dialyzer with dual safety valves for stopping dialysis solution from reversing and leaking through input and output ports.
Artificial kidney systems usually include a dialyzer and a dialysis machine which controls the operation of the dialyzer. The dialyzer is used to treat a patient's blood so as to remove water and waste products therefrom. Such dialyzers include a semi-permeable membrane which separates the blood and the dialysis solution flowing through the dialyzer. Waste product removal occurs by mass transfer through the membrane, and water removal occurs by ultrafiltration through the membrane. When a dialysis session is finished, it is necessary to remove the dialyzer and discard thereof. The problem is that there are no suitable means available to close off the inlet and outlet of the dialyzer, thus exposing the patient and caregiver to waste products as they remove the dialyzer from the dialysis machine.